Shōmetsu Annihilation
by Adelina Fontana
Summary: Emi Higashi decides to send her daughter and injured fiancee to live in Tokyo while she helps annihilate the multiplying numbers of Diclonii that had escaped from the secret facility years ago.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled into the driveway of my daughter's preschool and shut off the car. I got out, making sure that I had my pistol at my side, and went inside. I looked into the crowd of children and found mine. I took my daughter by the hand and led her to the door where I looked out the glass for any threat. When everything was clear I led her to the front seat, shut the door, and went to mine.

"Look what I made mama!" Miki held up a paper with two poorly drawn people in crayon.

"That's cuute!" I started the car and turned around to back out. "What is it?" I put it into drive and started home.

"That's you..." She pointed at the taller purple person. "And that's me..." She pointed to the short pink person.

"We should hang this one on the fridge!" I smiled.

"Okay!" Miki smiled back.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"Ummmm..."

"You have to choose because I know Satoru won't decide."

I smiled. Satoru was my Fiancé. We were set to be married in the fall this year. It was Spring.

"Can you make fish?"

I smiled. "Yea!"

I pulled the car into our driveway and look around before getting out. I put my hand to my pistol and opened Miki's door. She got out and I followed her into the house. Miki went into the kitchen to hang up her picture on the fridge while I kicked off my high heels and walked into the living room. Satoru looked back at me from his chair and smiled.

"How's your leg doing?" I asked looking down at the cast.

"It's still broken." He joked.

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "We're having fish tonight."

He made a face as I walked into the kitchen to make it. Miki walked past.

"How are you Satoru?"

"Bored."

"Wanna see my picture?"

"I'd love to!"

Miki ran into the kitchen and pulled her picture off the fridge. She then ran back out. I put the fish and rice into a dish and placed it into the oven. I set the timer, put some asparagus in the microwave, and went out to my family. I sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Something wrong Mama?" Miki asked.

"I'm just tired."

"Something happen at the office today?" Satoru asked.

"No. I just stared at the computer screen all day and typed."

"Well that's better than what I did. I just sat here all day."

I smiled. "I'd rather do that!"

Miki left the room. I found the remote and turned on the news. It was the same thing. More and more people are dying ever since the Diclonii escaped from some hidden island years ago.

"I don't know why you watch this crap anymore." Satoru sighed.

"I want to know what's going on out there."

"You know that they don't tell you the truth right?"

"But most of what they say is correct." I pointed out.

"How do you know?"

"I've been outside! I've seen those things kill people!" I raised my voice.

Satoru sighed. "Okay just-" The oven timer beeped. "Calm down."

I stood and walked into the kitchen to pull out the fish. I set it on the stove and checked to see if it was done. I pulled the asparagus out and set it on the table.

"Dinner's done!"

I heard Miki exclaim yay from her room. Satoru got up using his crutches and hobbled over to the table where he sat down. I placed the fish and rice onto the table and sat down. Miki joined us and we started eating.

"So how was school, Miki?" Satoru asked.

"Fun!" She smiled.

"That's good!" I joined in.

We went back to eating.

"Do you know how the SAT's are?" Satoru asked.

"No I haven't heard anything in a while. I did see a helicopter this morning."

"I heard on the news that if the SAT teams fail they will have citizens over 20 go and annihilate the Diclonii."

I clenched my fists and looked down. Miki looked at me oblivious to what's going on. I couldn't leave her. I couldn't go to kill those creatures. I have to be here to protect her.

I stood up and started the dishes. Satoru finished eating and went back to his chair. Miki left to go play in her room again. When I finished the dishes I walked to Miki's room and leaned against the door. She ignored me and continued playing with her doll.

"Okay kid." I walked in. "Time for bed."

"Aaaawww!" She complained.

"I knoooow." Miki pouted. I took her by the hand and guided her to her bed.

"Can you tell me a story Mama?" Miki asked after I tucked her into bed.

I thought for a while. "Hmmm... A story?"

"Mhm!"

"So there was aaa tiger... A baby tiger!" I poorly began the story. "The baby tiger was lost and couldn't find her mommy."

"Aaaw!"

"Yup! The poor little tiger looked everywhere for her mommy but she was no where to be found. So what do you think the little tiger did?"

"Hmm..." She thought. "I dunno what i'd do if I lost my mommy."

"The little tiger gave up. She sat down and cried. And then a kitty cat found her. 'What's wrong little tiger?' The cat asked. 'I lost my mommy and I don't know where she is!' The tiger cried. 'Don't worry! I know where your mama is!' The cat smiled. And guess where her mama was."

"Where?"

"She was off fighting the bad guys in order to protect her baby. The cat stayed with the little tiger until her mama came back and then took her home. And the little tiger was so happy to have her mama back." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "The end."

"Yay!" She smiled and yawned.

I smiled back and went to turn the light off. "Goodnight."

"Night mama." Miki answered and closed her eyes.

I left the room and went back into the living room with Satoru. The news was on again. I sat down onto the couch.

"I thought you didn't like watching the news." I pointed out.

"Yea, but this channel is different."

I rolled my eyes. "How?"

He smiled. "Because it's a different channel."

I grinned. "That was a crappy joke."

"I know." Satoru changed the channel.

"We have been notified that the Kamakura prefecture has been raised to a threat level of 9." The lady said behind the screen.

"Damn." Satoru sighed. "What the heck are the stupid SATs doing?"

"Dying." I answered.

"Are these freaks really that hard to kill? They break into people's houses and kill everyone inside each night! It doesn't take them very long!"

I sighed. "I think they will have to use us to kill the Diclonii."

"Well I won't be any good."

"I've been thinking about if that happened... What I would do with Miki." I looked at him. "And now you."

"Psh! I doubt they'll make you go."

"But if that happens... I want you to take Miki and go to Tokyo."

"What am I supposed to do then? I don't know anything about Tokyo. I grew up here."

"My mother still lives there. If you call her before you get on the train then she will wait for you at the station." I clarified.

"Okay... I don't think it will come to that though." Satoru doubted.

I sighed. "Let's go to bed."

I hope it wouldn't come to that either.

~|AUTHOR'S NOTE|~

Super thanks for Luna being Miki!

I'm very excited about how all of this will turn out!

I got this idea from writing my other Elfin Lied fanfic called Hate Me. Fear Me. Kill Me. I wondered how things would turn out if the Diclonii had escaped and started infecting and killing the citizens.

Keep reading and please review!

~|Adelina|~


	2. Chapter 2 Emergency

"Ready to go?" I asked my daughter, Miki as I put my hand on the doorknob.

"Mhm!" She nodded.

"All the doors and windows are shut and locked?"

"Yes mama."

"Okay!" I smiled and looked into the living room where my fiancee was sitting. "We're leaving Satoru!"

"Yeah, yeah!" He waved his hand in the air. "Be careful!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Byeeee!" Miki yelled.

I put my bag over my shoulder and put my hand to my pistol as I opened the door, popping my head out to make sure nothing was there. With the coast clear I lead my daughter cautiously to the car. Once she was inside I hurried over to my seat and put on my seatbelt.

"What do you think about visiting grandma?" I asked, turning on the vehicle and backing out of the driveway.

"My grandma?" She tilted her head.

I nodded, driving the car down the road. "She lives in Tokyo."

"Where's that?"

"It's north of here... It's not too far away... At least by train."

"Oh!" She smiled.

We passed a house surrounded by police cars. The men all had their guns pointed at the broken door. A few men ran inside, shooting frantically.

Miki looked back as we passed the house. "What's happening?"

"Well..." I tried to find the words she'd understand. "You know what's been happening on the news."

"Oh.."

They keep getting closer to our house... Should I send Miki and Satoru away soon?

"That's why I want us to go to Tokyo. It will be much safer there!" I stopped at the stoplight.

"Okay!" She said happily.

I kept driving. I loved her innocence. Nothing affected her for too long. She didn't dwell on sad or scary things. In some ways she was stronger than me. She just shrugs everything off and smiles.

I pulled into her school driveway and stopped in front of the door. Another car pulled up behind me to wait in line. I patted Miki's head.

"Okay, Miki!" I smiled. "Have a good day!"

"Okay! Bye mama!" Miki quickly got out and shut the door, scurrying to the school and getting safely inside.

I waved at her through the tinted windows of the door as I drove off. I let out a big sigh. Should we leave soon? What if they won't let me leave with them? Maybe they should go just in case... What will my mother do? She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore... Ever since I got pregnant with Miki. But this is a good exception. And if she doesn't let them live there then Satoru can always rent an apartment.

I calmed myself down, pulling into the parking lot of the office building complex. I parked in my usual spot, next to my co-worker's blue car. My other friend pulled in beside me.

"Heya Emi." Akari greeted as we got out of our cars and locked them.

"Hey." I smiled a little. "How's everything going?"

"The neighbors were attacked by a Diclonius." She sighed. "That was just too close for comfort."

I nodded as we walked inside the building. I sneaked my pistol into my bag. "I'm trying to figure out when Satoru, Miki, and I should leave..."

"As soon as possible Emi... It's so dangerous here."

I nodded again, thinking as we stepped into an empty elevator and pressed the button for the second floor.

"I'm just so uncertain... About all of this and what to do.."

"I'm not even sure myself.." Akari sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can stay, or will for that matter."

The elevator came to our floor, stopping, and opening up for us to exit. We turned left and rounded the corner to the wide open floor of cubicles. The sight of it every day made me tired and sick. My friend retreated to her cell, while I dragged on to mine.

I sat down in my black rolling chair and set my purse under my desk, beside the wall. While turning on my computer, I pulled a few folders out of the holder, organized my pens in their cup, and looked over at the pictures of Miki and a cute picture of me and Satoru. By that time the computer was booted up. It was time for work.

Only clicking was heard throughout the room. Clicking and tapping like a swarm of insects. If you paid too much attention I thought that you would quickly go insane. Just a mass of typing. No talking was permitted, but who dared to speak in a completely silent room? During break, only whispers or low tones were heard. We were just quiet here. It was kind of creepy.

Everything was the same as usual. It was like there wasn't anything going on outside this room. In any moment we could be attacked and nobody would be prepared... Well... I at least would. I looked up from my screen to see one of my bosses hurrying down an isle. He didn't usually do that.. Maybe something happened? As he hurried down my isle next, I could see the stressed and worried expression on his face. Something was up.

"A-attention everybody!" His loud voice broke the silence.

The tapping immediately stopped. Everyone stood up to see. I stood and turned around to see him standing at the back wall. His hands were raised to get our attention. Two policemen stood on either side of him with their hands behind their backs. They were just normal policemen. Murmurs erupted from behind me, but quickly died down.

"The threat level for Kamakura has been raised. We are now in an emergency state and must act accordingly."

"We're just now in a state of emergency?" I muttered to myself.

"As we have been warned before; all adults over the age of 16 are now required to serve with exterminating the Diclonius. Everyone. Must. Help." The whole room burst out into an outrage. Our boss put his hands back into the air, making the people quiet down. "All of you will accompany these two officers. The women will go with Honda," He motioned towards the man on our right. "and the men will go with Kagamine."

Chairs were rolled back and things were thrown around as we all quickly prepared to leave, our hearts beating quickly. I only picked up my bag and placed my two picture frames inside, next to my gun. I put my purse on my shoulder and joined the lines of men and women. We all walked quickly, separating into our separate groups. Without talking, we departed from the men and hurried down the stairs.

"Emi?" Akari pushed her way next to me, followed by our other friend; Hanako.

"Oh! Hey.." I answered, trying to put on a smile.

"Where do you think he's taking us?" Hanako asked, looking panicked. "My son is still in school... And if i'm not home tonight... Then he'll be all alone and worried!"

"Didn't you talk to him about the emergency plan yet?" I asked, my mind now set on Miki.

"No! I didn't think that this would really happen!"

"Damn." Akari muttered. "I should've left sooner."

We were all exiting the building now, going out into the warm weather. A bus was waiting for us on the street. The policeman stood aside at the door to let us in. We all quickly took a seat, quickly filling up the bus. My friends and I sat in the middle section. I sat with Hanako while Akari sat in front of us with another woman. She immediately turned around.

"You don't think we'll have to go through some basic training crap, do you?" She asked.

"I doubt we have the time if they just now decided to raise the alert. It would've made sense if they would've trained us before this." I answered.

"If things are this urgent.. To make us women fight.. Then we wouldn't have time to train.." Hanako put in. "Unless they're shipping us out of Kamakura..?"

The bus engine was started up and the policeman stepped on. All the talking died down, waiting to find out what was going on, and where we were going.

"Listen up! This is what's going to happen. You will be dropped off at schools to escort children out of their schools and onto the buses. They will then be sent directly to the train station where the elderly, handicapped, and the children will be sent off. It is your responsibility to keep the children safe, and to exterminate the diclonius if they appear. We will be arriving in a few minutes. Prepare yourself for whatever may happen."

Akari turned back around, looking annoyed. "We're all women. What the hell do they think we're going to do? I know those things won't leave us alone just because we're escorting children. And where the fuck are our weapons?"

The bus began to move, the policeman now gone. The soft murmurs soon erupted into worried and irritated conversations.

Hanako sighed. "There isn't much we can do.."

I shook my head.

"No... There isn't.."

~|AUTHORS NOTE|~

I haven't done another chapter for this story in a long time. Things are building up and are about to get more action-y!

Please keep reading and review/comment!

~|Adelina|~


End file.
